Just Human
by DigitalGurl
Summary: This is just a piece I wrote on how Ken reflects on his life, and how being a genius isn't all it's made up to be. Later on Kari helps him out a bit. Minor hints of Kekari.


~*~ This fic is probably my most serious one so far, but then again I think I've only written four. It is about Ken Ichijouji reflecting on his life, how being a genius is not made out to be. Later in the fic Kari and him talk, and helps him out a bit. Maybe a few Kekari hints, but this isn't a romance. You might be able to relate to this, I dunno, I'm no genius, I have no idea how geniuses think, but this would be my closest guess. Enjoy reading! note: I do not own Digimon ~*~

### Just Human

"...and if a=7cm and b=13cm, what does the hypotenuse, "c", equal?"   
  
Ken read the question over again for the fourth time, unable to make sense of the jumble of math before him.   
  
_Why didn't I pay more attention in class when my teacher was explaining the Pythagorean Theorum?_ Ken wondered, starting to get frustrated.   
  
But there was no point in asking that question, for of course this boy-genius knew the answer. It was because during the past few weeks, life had been getting complicated for him, being a current Digidestined and all. So many distractions had been lay before him, breaking his concentration at school, at home - basically his life in general. The Digital World was currently in mayhem and total chaos, which just made things worse then they already were. _As if life wasn't tough enough being a genius_, thought Ken wryly.   
  
Presently, the Ken and the other Digidestined were sitting in Davis's living room after school, discussing what their next move would be in the Digiworld. Ken was just trying to finish his homework, cause he had soccer practice that night, and there would be no other time.   
  
TK was just explaining one of his ideas to the others: "...and so, in our situation, I have an idea that just might work. You see, all we have to do is-"   
  
"Ugh!" interrupted Ken out loud, still not being able to figure out the math problem.   
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked a concerned Kari. The others fixed there eyes on Ken, curious of his outburst.   
  
"Uh, no. Sorry about my impertinent exclamation." Ken was stammering, a bit embarrassed of what he did. "I'm just having a bit of trouble doing my homework."   
  
Yolei scanned the question and smiled, "Oh, that's soooooo easy! See, all you have to do is add the squares of 7 and 13, which is 218, and find the square root of that which is-" Yolei squinted her eyes, mentally doing the math in her head, "-14.8!"   
  
Ken finally understood the question, _It was all quite simple really,_ he concluded. "Thanks."   
  
"Oh Ken," Yolei gushed, "anytime! I'm just surprised that you couldn't get it on your own."   
  
_Gee, you don't have to rub it in,_ thought Ken, a bit irritably.   
  
"Whoa dude," Davis said to Ken, "You need help with your homework? I thought you were like, a genius or something."   
  
"Ken _is_ human," reminded Kari, trying to take some of the pressure off the situation. "Anyways Davis, it's not like _you_ are perfect."   
  
"What! Of course I am..........."   
  
The others continued their planning then, and Ken pretended to listen, but really he was lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about his life, his life as a genius.   
  
_Everyone always goes crazy when I can't do something, or I make a mistake,_ Ken thought. _It's like I'm expected to be perfect or something, it's like they believe that I can do no wrong. But then look at them, making so many mistakes themselves. Why is it they are entitled to it, and not me? Kari was right when she said that I am human. And the truth is that no human is flawless. Everyone makes errors and miscalculations.   
  
Haven't I already proved that I am not perfect?_ continued Ken. _ After all, wasn't I the all evil, merciless Digimon Emperor? That must be one of the worst mistakes of all. I'd like to see the others beat that, but it's not that I'm proud of it. Even after all that, they still expect so much.   
  
Being a genius is not as great as everyone thinks. They think I am so lucky, so fortunate, and sure I am - to a point. It's great being smart, and I'm proud of it, but also it can be tough. There is always so much pressure on me. It seems that every question I answer has to be correct, every test I take I have to get the highest mark, every soccer ball I shoot must score a goal. And then when I do get the wrong answer, I don't get the highest mark, I miss the shot - everyone is in amazement that Ken Ichijouji, "Mr. Perfect", isn't so perfect after all.   
  
Why can't they just accept me like anyone else? When ever I try to make friends, the kids are either trying to impress me, or trying real hard to not do anything wrong. And whenever I walk by a group of people, I can always here them whisper, "Oh, there goes that smart kid" or "There goes that genius."   
  
Even my own parents treat me differently. Come to think of it, they are actually some of the worst. They just love having me as their son. They so easily get caught up in the celebrity of having a genius for a child. They treat me as if I were some kind of prize, forgetting who I really am.   
  
But who am I anyway?_ Then answering his own question he carried on,_ I am a human, with many talents, and a knack to catch on to things easily. But I also am a human with many weaknesses as well, just like everyone else. They just aren't as noticeable._   
  
Ken had learned that if you excelled and did great things with the stuff you were good at, people focused on that, instead of what you couldn't do. It was one of the tricks he had picked up, and helped him greatly.   
  
_But along with your weaknesses, everyone also has their strengths. Like TK is talented at basketball, Cody at kendo, Yolei with computers, Davis and soccer.... They all have talents, yet, why do I have more?_   
  
"So Ken," said Cody breaking into his thoughts, "do you like that plan or not?"   
  
Ken had no idea what plan Cody was talking about, since he hadn't really been listening. "Uh, yeah, sure." He just hoped that he wasn't agreeing to some hair-brained idea that Davis had come up with.   
  
_No_, thought Ken, _I take that back. Davis can come up with good ideas, and I shouldn't assume that he'd come up with something dumb. That's the problem with me, I am always thinking I am better than everyone else_.   
  
"Is the meeting unabridged?" asked Ken. He couldn't miss his bus for home, which he had to take since he lived further away than the others.   
  
"I don't thinks so, but I know it is finished," replied Davis, unaware of the meaning for un- abridged. (It means "completed")   
  
"Then I must part, and get to my bus," he said, saying bye to everyone, and started his 10 minute walk.   
  
Suddenly a familiar voice spoke up from behind him: "Mind if I walk with you? We're headed in the same direction."   
  
Ken turned around to see Kari's friendly face, "Sure."   
  
They walked together quietly until Kari spoke up. "You think a lot, don't you Ken?" she asked.   
  
"Huh?" The inquiry had caught him off guard. Do I think a lot? What kind of question is that?   
  
"Sorry," apologized Kari. "I guess that was a little unexpected. It's just that today at the meeting, you seemed to be in deep thoughtfulness."   
  
_She noticed that?_ "Uh, yeah. I guess I've had a lot on my mind lately," he answered, confused by her curiosity.   
  
"May I ask what about?" said Kari, not meaning to seem nosy.   
  
"My life," blurted out Ken. _Why did I just say that?_ he thought. _ It's not like it's any of her business anyhow._   
  
"That could get complicated," Kari said with a smile.   
  
"Complicated?" asked Ken. "Most people would think that I have it so easy."   
  
"Do you?"   
  
"Do I what?"   
  
"Have it easy," answered Kari.   
  
"Well, no. Not particularly," said Ken.   
  
"I didn't think so," said Kari.   
  
_Oh, and what would_ you _ know about _my_ life?_ thought Ken a bit cruelly, quickly regretting thinking so meanly.   
  
"If anything I would think being so smart would make things more difficult," she continued. "I can just imagine the pressure of it all. Always having to be the best. Everyone always _expecting_ for you to be the best."   
  
_She's so right,_ thought Ken._ How does she know all of this though? How does she know how I feel? She isn't in my position, but then again, Kari has always been good at understanding people though, that's what makes her so special_.   
  
"You're right, Kari. That's exactly how it is. Sometimes it's too much for me to bear, and I wish that I could just be normal like everyone else. I just wonder, how come I was the one who ended up being a genius?"   
  
"Didn't you choose to?" asked Kari.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, it's not like you just woke up one morning, knowing that E=mc2. You must have at least worked for it a little."   
  
Ken took this into consideration. "True, but still, learning has just seemed to come more naturally for me than others." Kari nodded, understanding the point he was trying to get across. "Maybe it was just luck."   
  
"Luck?" said Kari slowly. "I don't believe it was luck, after all, you don't seemed quite satisfied with it. Also, I believe that everything happens for a reason."   
  
"I guess not." said Ken.   
  
_She's different then the others_, thought Ken, _Kari sees me for who I am. She knows how I feel, I just don't understand how she knows. Maybe she is smarter than she is accounted for. Maybe she's the real genius, not me. _   
  
"Isn't this your stop?" asked Kari.   
  
Ken looked at the bus stop in surprise, "I guess I was thinking - again."   
  
Kari laughed, her brown eyes dancing. "Ken you think way too much. Before I leave I have some advice: Don't make your life more complicated than it already is. Take each day as it happens. Don't feel that it is necessary to impress everyone, and that you always have to be the greatest. Just do your best, and that's all anyone can ask. Okay?"   
  
Ken smiled. "Okay."   
  
Kari turned around and continued home. "Wait!" shouted Ken. Kari turned around, a puzzled look on her face. "Thanks," he said. "Thanks for everything."   
  
"Anytime," Kari said, a cheerful expression on her face. "Anytime."   
  
THE END   
  
~*~ So, that's all, hope you enjoyed it. This has been my first fic in a while, since I have had writer's block. Reviews are always welcome! (hint, hint)~*~ 


End file.
